Below the Stars
by TheSecretLifeOfFandoms
Summary: What would happen if there was never a fire in Cinder's nursery all those years ago. In this AU delve into the world of possibility. Watch as the story is retold.
1. Chapter 1

She had never understood Earth, and why Earthens were so afraid of Luna. It was perfect here, but almost too perfect. Like a prison, a beautiful cage full of beautiful birds. Trapped all the same.

She snapped back, ending her train of thought. She loved Luna, and she would not be caught thinking otherwise. With a sigh she stepped back from her balcony.

"Selene!" a voice cried out. It was Winter's.

"Yes cousin?

"I have a surprise for you!"

What could the young princess be plotting now. And although Winter was older than Selene, it hardly ever showed. The lively princess rarely acted her age.

Selene figured the only way to find out was to wait and see what the so told surprise was.

"Here." Winter handed her a crisp white envelope. On the front of the paper, written in gold looping letters, said The Imperial Palace of New Beijing.

"Why are you in business with Earth. That is not you're place Winter." Selene scolded.

"Just open it." Winter said, a little more put down now but still bubbly.

Selene did as she was told, but not without mumbling something about how it is improper for a princess to be participating in foreign affairs. The stark white paper crinkled in her hands as her fingers opened the envelope.

Inside, in the same font and color as the envelopes exterior, were two large letters. You're Invited. Selene flipped the envelope over to the see details about an upcoming earthen ball, and she was the crown prince's honored guest.

The ball was being held for a sole purpose. Prince Kaito was at the age to be married, and he needed to chose the next crown empress. She assumed that this was arranged by the emperor himself.

It would make a very beneficial alliance if either of the two princesses of Luna were married to the crown prince. Selene saw that she could bring a plus one, and instantly knew who she would be bringing.

"I can bring a plus one," Selene said nonchalantly. " And I might just know a certain princess who might want to go."

"Actually I recieved my own invitation, but I know the perfect person for you to invite!" Winter exclaimed. She was bouncing up and down on her feet and laughing to herself.

"Just spit it out already." Selene dared to say

And with a final giggle Winter burst. "Jacin. You should take Jacin Clay to the ball."

"Jacin!" Selene yelped. Then harshly whispered in Winter's ear "I could never! A princess and A guard how absurd."

Winter turned away.

Selene's voice softened "Winter I'm sorry I didn't mean anything against your dad. He was a great man and worthy of the role held beside the royals. Besides why would Jacin ever want to go to the ball with me."

Suddenly the door burst open. It was none other than Sir Jacin Clay himself.

"Sir Kinney said you called for me from inside your chambers. Is this correct."

Both girls looked dumbfounded, but then Selene remembered her calling out Jacin's name when Winter proposed the idea she ask him to the ball. Yet it was Winter who recovered first.

"Yes! Yes, we did. You were called down here to discuss something of important matter, an earthen ball." Winter saying trying to act proffesional but making a fool out of herself instead.

"Well you see a certain princess doesn't have a date and would like to ask you something." Winter continued with a wink. She was about to go on but was cut off by Jacin.

"Before you go on Winter I have to say something. Since it is my role to ask the girl the ball I will ask." Jacin said flushing up a little though, which he rarely ever does. Then with a deep inhale and exhale he looked at Selene.

Her heart skipped a couple beats, but almost stopped when the eyes kept traveling to something next to her. To someone next to her.

"Winter will you go to the ball with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Winter_

Her head spun, and she felt as if she was made of air. Was this truly happening, or was it all just a sick dream. Jacin asked to be her plus one. Then Winter remembered, she wasn't the only one who liked the guard. Her dear cousin and bosom friend Princess Selene also had a not so minor crush on the ruggedly handsome guard. And even though Winter was sure she liked him first, Selene didn't know that so she couldn't be so cruel to her.

"I. . . " Winter stammered out, then continued. "I can't."

Winter turned around so fast that she almost got whiplash, she couldn't let them see her cry. What would Selene think if she saw her crying.

Jacin coughed and straightened up. "Well I am sorry to intrude, Princess." And with that he walked away.

Winter slumped to the ground and curled up in a little ball, while Selene just stood, dumb-founded, looking at the door.

"I'm. . . so sorry . . . Selene." Winter's voiced squeaked out, but it was such a mess of sobs you couldn't understand what was being said.

Selene turned to look at her cousin. Her curly brown hair was acting as a veil so you couldn't see her face, and her demure blue dress lay around her as she was crouched in her corner. The sobs coming from her throat were heart-wrenching and sounded of pure distress. Winter lifted her head to look at Selene, the movement ruining the veil of chocolate waves. Her cheeks were red and tear stained and her eyelashes were clumped together from wetness. The tears gave her skin a sheen and the slobbering and sobbing gave her lips a plump red look. And even though she was a train wreck, she couldn't help but to look beautiful.

"It's not your fault." Selene said gulping hard. Her eyes becoming dewy now as Winter's were once before.

Winter couldn't help feeling guilty. She had liked Jacin even though she new Selene liked him and now she had caused her friend such great pain because Jacin had asked her to the ball and not Selene.

"It's mine." Selene continued. "I have known how Jacin feels about you for awhile. Long stares, trailing glances, and flustered words. And I never told you. Because in my head, I thought that if no one knew he might still come to like me. But he didn't. That isn't even the worst of it, I knew how you feel as well. It was so easy to spot, and once I figured out I knew for sure you couldn't know. So I kept it a secret, I am the one who is sorry Winter." At the end, Selene was in tears. Guilt racing across her face.

"He wants you and you the same. So go after him before it is to late." Selene told her with a weak smile.

"Winter just sat in her ball in shock, trying to process what Selene said. Selene knew Winter and Jacin's feelings for each other all along . Selene kept it a secret to keep him to herself. Yet Selene is letting her go after him.

"Go. Before I change my mind." Selene said with a sad laugh.

Pushing her self off the floor, Winter stood and looked at Selene as if asking for permission. With the same weak smile as before, Selene nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Go get em' tiger." Selene encouraged.

Winter's chest filled with hope and gratitude.

"Thank You." Winter said as she enveloped Selene in a hug. " Thank You."

Winter gave Selene one last squeeze before she let go and raced out the door. Winter skidded into the open where she nearly rammed into a guard. She looked up at a tall brunette, his eyes were so strikingly green she thought they might be made of pure emerald. Looking at him she noticed he had a small scar on his lip that stood out of his tan skin. She couldn't help thinking of her own three scars that marred her cheek.

"Do you know where Sir Jacin Clay is?" Winter question. Her heart pounding, and her body racing with adrenaline.

"Um.. Yes, I do believe he is in his room in the guard docks. Would you like me to send word for him?" The guard asked.

"No thank you, Sir . . .?" Winter trailed waiting for a response.

"Ze'ev." He concluded.

"Sir Ze'ev." Winter repeated with a smile, and then bounded down the corridor. The decorations and lights all became a blur as she raced through the halls. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion when she finally made it. She knocked on the door timidly, but when no one came she knocked a little harder. She heard footsteps, then the door opened.

"Princess?" Jacin asked, stunned.

"Jacin." She responded. "I'm sorry for early. My answer is yes."

When Jacin still looked confused Winter added on.

"Jacin, will you go to the ball with me?." Winter said. Her voice sweet and hopeful.

Jacin's lips parted. Then he opened his mouth and closed it again. Winter couldn't but help notice how his eyes sparkled like diamonds when in the light. They seemed to change the light into a rainbow as if is shown on shattered class. She was dazzled by them. Jacin seemed absolutely speechless for once in his life, and Winter was proud that she was the reason why.

"I would be honored, Winter."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wolf_

After having a run in with the princess, Ze'ev went to his post in the royal throne room. He couldn't help feel disappointed that the princess didn't know his name. It's not like he is one of her personal guards, but he has been around long enough. He let the the thoughts of the princess out of his head as he entered the throne room. If the queen new he was disappointed of not being recognized by her step-daughter then he would have hell to pay.

As soon as he entered it felt as if his body froze. The room was as cold as a freezer, and the walls were covered in frost. No one else in the room look the slightest of bit bothered so he knew it was an illusion.

"You are late." the queen's voice boomed out. "Do you want me to be assassinated because you were off gallivanting. I suggest you make an effort to show up early tomorrow, then you might be on time."  
While the room thawed around him, Ze'ev took his place. And though it is highly unlikely the queen would be assassinated because one guard was missing, she _made_ sure he felt extremely guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinder_

Selene couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Even though she knew how they felt for each other, she still felt utter despair. As she lay on the ground of Winter's room there was a knock at the door. She quickly stood up, straightened her dress, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come in." She commanded.

The door opened and there was Sir Kinney.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room, courtesy of Her Majesty." Sir Kinney said the last part in a slight tone of disgust, "I shall be your escort. Let's not try to keep her waiting."

On the way there Selene was going over a thousand different reasons why her aunt would want to see her. She is not stupid so it is not hard to see that her aunt hates her, so why would she want to see her.

They finally reached the large doors in the throne room which had two guards at either side to open them up.

"Princess Selene." Kinney announced to the queen.

"Ah, my darling niece. I know you are very sickly and cannot attend executions, so I decided to have one on a day where it is reported you are good in health." The queen's voice flitted.

When ever Selene heard word of an execution she would fake a sickness so she would not have to be present. and even though everyone knew she was faking no one vocalized it. Either they were afraid of punishment or happy that she decided not to attend. Now she would be forced to watch an execution.

"Bring him in." The queen commanded.

And there he was, a young man about the age of thirty who's crime would probably be insignificant and is being punished so unjustly more so as punishment for Selene.

"What is his crime?" Selene voice asked timidly and quiet, afraid of the answer.

"He stole bread from a market stall." Her aunt's voice replied nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't he be punished with prison time and not execution." Selene's voice pleaded.

"His crime is unacceptable. He will be an example to all other citizen's of Luna. Stealing will not be tolerated. Besides, I have decided to be kind enough to not make it a self execution. Instead he will have an executioner." Queen Levana said. "Though this does mean I have to chose an executioner since we have had no need for one in a while."

Levana eyes passed by each guard until they fell on Selene. Her heart hiccuped. No, Levana would not be so cruel. But her question was answered as her feet began to move against their own will. Levana took over her body but not her mind, this was so Selene would be present for all her actions. She came up to the man where an ax lay. She bent down and picked it up. She tried to shut her eyes, but was not being allowed to. She breathed deeply, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out as she raised the ax above her head.

"It's okay. It's not your fa-" His sentence was cut as the ax fell on his neck.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry I havent been posting lately, I have been busy with cheer. There will be a new chapter up by Sunday night, promise. After that I will try to post twice a week and I will try to figure out days to post on.

Love,

Fandom


End file.
